Melinda, meet Tommy Ryan -- Tommy Ryan, please move on
by SiriuslyAddictedtoReading
Summary: Tommy Ryan died on TITANIC, now he needs Melinda's help to find the love of his...life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I should be working on my other story but this one just popped into my head the other day and it won't leave! Okay, read on now please. By the way, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

Melinda Gordon was on her way home from her antique shop listening and singing along to the radio when it changed stations on its own and started to play "Alexander's Ragtime Band". Annoyed, she changed it back; but after a minute it went back to the other station. It went on like that for another five times before Melinda turned off the radio completely.

There was a peaceful silence for another minute before the radio turned itself on on its own. "Ugh!" Melinda grunted out in frustration. "I get it! What do you need from me?" she questioned. From a stranger's point of view it would look as if Melinda was talking to air; but really Melinda had the gift of talking to Earth-bound spirits. One of which wanted Melinda to take notice of it.

Melinda only received a light merry chuckle in response. Shaking her head Melinda finished her short journey home. Once inside she greeted her husband Jim Clancy, who was making their dinner. "Hey Mel," Jim greeted and gave Melinda a light peck on the lips as she passed by him to help prepare for dinner. "Anything new happen today?" he questioned. He knew about Melinda's gift and was referring to it.

"Ugh, yes," she stated taking the ingredients for salad out of the fridge. "An annoying ghost decided to play with my radio." Jim laughed silently. He knew how his wife felt when someone messed with her music.

"Ah come on, love," said a third voice in a thick Irish accent. Melinda jumped at the noise and looked over at the owner of the voice. "I was just havin' a bit o' fun. I haven' had much o' it fer the past ninety-eight years."

"Well that fun was annoying to me." Jim watched as Melinda interacted with what looked like air, but guessed that it was really the ghost from earlier. "Is there anything that you need me to do? Are you looking for someone?"

Melinda really looked at her new guest then. He was dressed in old worn clothes that looked to be from the early twenty's, late ten's. He had light red, short and curly hair and what looked to be a bullet wound over his heart. "Yeah, ya can lass," the ghost answered. "Imma lookin' fer me Lily." Melinda nodded.

"I can try, but first do you remember your name?"

"Oi! Forgive me, love. I am Tommy Ryan. Who are you?" Melinda laughed a little. It seemed that Tommy Ryan was a charmer in life and death.

"Melinda Gordon," she stated. "Now do you know that you're…" Tommy laughed.

"Love, I've known that I was dead the moment that the officer shot me." Melinda paled. _I have the ghost of a criminal in my home_, she thought.

"Melinda!" cried Jim. Something was wrong, he knew but he didn't know what. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Tommy, seeing where Melinda's thoughts had gone quickly corrected himself. "No, no, lass," he sounded frantic trying to calm her. "I was shot by accident. Alright, Melinda, accident." The color started to return to her face then. "Ya okay, love?" Asked Tommy at the same time Jim asked if she was alright.

"Yeah," she answered them both. She turned to Tommy again but still kept herself in Jim's arms. "Okay, so you're looking for Lily?" Tommy nodded. "And you've been dead for ninety-eight years." Tommy responded with a "yup", popping the 'P'. Melinda tried to tell him what she thought as gently as possible. "You do know… that Lily might… not even be alive anymore?"

"I know that, lass. But I need to know that she lived and that she made a life fer herself," Tommy said sadly.

"Lived through what, Tommy?" Melinda asked. Tommy met her eyes, his blue ones shining with tears unshed.

"_Titanic_, love. I need to know if she lived through it."

**Tell me if ya'll want more.**

**-Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Melinda Gordon had met many spirits who had been dead for a long while, her great-great-great-grandmother being one of them. But none had confused her more than Tommy Ryan.

For one, he knew that he was dead and for how long, he did not blame anyone for his death, and only wanted to find his wife who had more-than-likely been dead for several years. But he knew that too, and had decided that if that were the case, then he needed to know if Lily had made a life for herself like Tommy had wanted her to.

Which was why Melinda was on her way to see her professor friend, Rick Payne, at the Rockland University. Stepping into Payne's office, Melinda was greeted by the sight of Rick lying on the floor in front of his desk, asleep. "Rick, wake up," Melinda called to him as she navigated her way around stacks and stacks of books on the floor while carrying two to-go cups of coffee.

"Not without a good reason," Rick grumbled sleepily. Melinda sighed, bent down, and wafted the rich coffee scent to Payne's nose. "I'm up." As he got up, Rick took his coffee from Melinda and took two big gulps. "Ahh," he breathed. "Now what do you want?"

"Who says that I want anything?" Melinda questioned him, wondering how he knew that she needed his help.

"Because you always want something." Rick took another gulp of the caffeinated drink.

Melinda smiled a little, "I have a ghost who is looking for his wife. My problem is, is that I can't find her."

"Why not?" Rick asked confused.

"Because she is most likely dead considering how long ago her husband died."

"How long?" Rick asked as he walked around his desk to get on his computer.

"Ninety-eight years; he was on the _Titanic_." Rick, stunned, plopped down in his chair.

"Wow."

"I know. His name is Tommy Ryan, it might be short for Thomas. His wife's name is Lily and if you find her try to find out about her life."

Rick nodded, "Okay."

"Great," Melinda said smiling. "I have to go to the shop now, tell me what you find later."

"Hey! This isn't fair! Hey!" Rick yelled. But his protest was either not heard or ignored because Melinda was walking out of the office to her antique store. Payne shook his head the married woman he had feelings for and got to work on looking up her new ghost friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The day had passed by fairly quickly for Melinda; towns people had come and gone from her antique shop, and she had the constant company of a certain ghost who was looking at the world outside of _The Same as it Never Was Antiques_ with wonder.

It was near the time that Melinda was closing her shop and talking to Tommy about what life was like for him that Rick Payne had decided to stop by. "Hey Melinda, I found her," was all that he could say before Melinda had to put her hands over her ears to block out Tommy's whoops of joy. "You okay?" Rick asked when he saw Melinda's actions.

"Yeah," she told him nodding. "Tommy is just really happy." At that Rick's face turned down a little.

"Um, Tommy," Rick started to say to the air in front of him, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Lily passed away more than thirty years ago." Tommy stopped smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Tommy, I tried to warn you about this," Melinda told him. Tommy nodded but still wished that his wife was alive.

"Tell me about her life," Tommy commanded.

"He wants to know about Lily's life," Melinda told Rick.

Rick nodded, took a breath and started to tell both Melinda and Tommy what he found. "After she survived the _Titanic_ she went to New York and worked as a seamstress. She had a kid, a boy named after you. A few years later your family started to show up. Then I found that she and your parents purchased a small house on the outskirts of town, and Lily began to work as a private seamstress to the wealthy. She made good money, enough to support your son, parents, and her.

"She did that for a number of years, retired when she was sixty-five. She died just before she turned one hundred," concluded Rick.

Tommy with tears in his eyes nodded again, to choked up with emotion to speak when a sudden thought came to him. "My son? What happened to 'im?"

"He wants to know what happened to his son," Melinda "translated".

Rick took out a stack of folded papers from his jacket pocket, unfolded them, and started to flip through them. "Ah, here we are. Thomas 'Tommy' Ryan Jr. married Irina Daisy MacDonald. They had three children; Sarah Ryan, Thomas Ryan III, and Jack Ryan…"

"Me son heard our story," Tommy started, "and named one of his sons after the man that saved his mother and me from drowning." Melinda heard and smiled sadly at the ghost.

Rick continued on because he could not hear Tommy, "…And that's all that I got." Rick looked up from his papers.

"Lass? What's that light?" Tommy asked while staring at the warm glowing light across from him.

Melinda turned to him and said, "That's the Light. It's where you're supposed to be." Tommy nodded and inspected it further.

"I see me parents! Me brothers and sisters!" he turned to Melinda, "I see Lily."

Melinda smiled slightly. "Then go be with them," she told him quietly. Tommy nodded and right before Melinda's eyes his pale face was full with color and his gunshot wound was gone, his sweater looked untouched. Tommy smiled widely.

"Thank you Melinda, and you too professor," he told Melinda and Rick-though Rick could not hear him. And with that Tommy Ryan went into the light and was with the family that he thought he had lost.

"I'm hungry," Rick stated after a quiet moment. Melinda laughed at him and shook her head.

"Come on, let's go. You can eat with Jim and me." The two then left the store and walked into their separate cars to go to Melinda's home.

Fin

**It was short but I had this in my head for the longest time and I had to get it out. Then I had writers block for the longest time and now it's finished. There will be no sequel. Sorry. I also didn't update for the longest time because I have been-and still am-recovering from my car accident. Sorry again.**

**-Victoria**


End file.
